Over The Edge
by AriAndTheBeast
Summary: A sequel to "Hanging In The Balance".
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, here it is. This is the sequel to my other story "Hanging In The Balance". It's rated R due to language and violence. Buckle up, folks. We're in for a bumpy ride.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

**VCVCVC**

Catherine Chandler gazed joylessly out the window of Bellevue. She found herself doing that a lot these days; Her eyes would set on the New York skyline, watching as autumn slowly transitioned into winter while her mind traveled light years away. So far she'd done a pretty good job of portraying the steadfast survivor. To her family, Tess and even Vincent. But inside, she was falling apart. The pain she was in went far beyond the dozens of stitches that laced her abdomen. Her trauma was an endless pit, and she was falling into it. Hard. It had been fifteen days since she'd woken up from the medically induced coma that she had been put into as a result of her brutal attack, and she was still in the hospital. That was five more days than originally projected, but the damage her body endured was extensive and there was still plenty of healing to be done. But when it came to the recovery of her spirit, the surface had hardly been scratched. The day she woke up, after everyone left her to rest and the warm fog of morphine wore off, all of the memories of that night came rushing back. She was still stuck there, alone, in the dark and in need of a hand to lead her back into the light. But she didn't know how to ask for it. So she painted a smile on her face, deceiving the ones who loved her most and suffered in silence.

She rolled her head toward the door as the handle turned. Heather, spritely as ever, bounced in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Cat! How are you feeling today?"

Catherine gave her sister a half-hearted smile. "I'm okay. What's got you all hyped up?"

"I just saw Dr. Barnes in the hallway and he said they're releasing you tomorrow!" She beamed. But her grin faltered when she saw that Cat didn't share her enthusiasm. "That's good news… isn't it?"

Cat struggled to perk up. "No, no, that's… that's great. I'm happy to hear it." This time her smile reached her eyes.

They fell into a discussion of how they'd take the next step. Much to Heather's chagrin, though it would have been to her delight under better circumstances, she had to leave the next day on her first ever business trip. She'd be gone for five days, leaving Cat to potentially fend for herself, unless they could think of a solution.

Cat patted Heather on her arm. "Don't worry about it, I'll give Tess a call and—"

Tess popped her head in the doorway. "Did somebody say my name?" She asked, strolling into Cat's room. She looked between the sisters and saw how exhausted Cat was. Pulling up a chair to her bed, Tess gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze.

Heather grinned. "Perfect timing. Cat is getting released tomorrow. The only thing is, I have to leave town for the rest of the week, so we were just trying to figure out who's going to look after her while I'm gone. She's gonna need a lot of help getting around and doing things, at least at first."

Cat folded her arms and sank further into her bed, embarrassed.

Tess shrugged. "I've got a few more days of vacation to use up, I can play babysitter."

Cat grumbled, making Tess laugh. "Easy there, killer. It won't be that bad, we'll just rent movies and eat chinese. I'll even let you pick where we order it from." Tess joked.

Tess had assumed the role of comedic relief, but to the more observant eye, one could see that she was unhinged. She, like Cat, was also playing charades, masking the troubles she had as a result of the attack. Tess was haunted. Seeing it again and again. Choking on the reality that she couldn't save her friend, cracking under the truth that it was her bonehead mistake that almost cost Cat her life. Tess spent hours at the hospital with her everyday. It was the only time the images of that night faded away.

They were in the wars, Cat and Tess. Though they didn't know it yet, they would need each other to find a way through in the end.

For the next hour, Cat was witness to Heather and Tess' catty banter, watching tiredly as they ping-ponged about work, men and other relatively harmless things. The company was nice, but she couldn't shake the gloomy mood she was in.

Cat yawned dramatically. "Hey guys, I'm beat. You mind letting a cripple get some shuteye?"

Heather and Tess complied and stood to make their leave. Heather kissed her sister's cheek and Tess ruffled Cat's hair. As soon as they left, Cat closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding. Her hands began to shake. When she opened her eyes again, they were full of distress. She returned her gaze to the window. How was she going to face the real world again, now that it seemed so much bigger and more frightening than ever?

As if on cue, the answer revealed itself when Vincent popped the window open and stepped into her room. Cat relaxed just at the sight of him.

Vincent, in turn, warmed at the vision of Catherine. She was _so_ lovely, even while cooped up in a hospital bed, although she'd be reluctant to hear it. But her modesty was one of the things that he loved most about her. That, and her unbelievable strength. He'd actually been a little taken aback by how well Catherine was managing, and honestly, a bit wary of it. During his time on the frontline, he'd seen the way his fellow soldiers dealt with traumatic events and PTSD was _more_ than common; it was expected. So Vincent was keeping a close eye, fully prepared to be there for Catherine when she was ready to stop being so brave.

He walked to Catherine's bed, grabbed her hand, stroking it between his fingers and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Catherine gave her first genuine smile of the day in response. The only comfort she could find, lately, was in his touch. Vincent sat in the vacant chair and rested his head against her arm, staring up into her eyes like a man who'd been saved.

"I assume you heard the good news?" Catherine asked. She knew Vincent was still spending most of his time out on the ledge. He was trying to give her some space while she recuperated, but was usually within earshot in case she needed him.

Vincent smiled again, softer this time. "I did… How do you feel about it?" He instinctively knew that she was troubled by the prospect of leaving the safe confines of Bellevue. But he made it his mission to show her there was nothing to be afraid of.

Catherine shrugged. "I guess it's okay. I'm happy that I won't have to deal with my crabby nurses anymore. Although I'm not too sure about how good Tess's bedside manner is." She laughed, self-deprecatingly.

Vincent gave Catherine's palm a sweet kiss. "Don't worry about that. Tess loves you and only wants you to be as comfortable as possible. And I'll be there to make _sure_ you are. It's going to be alright, Catherine. You'll see."

Catherine smiled grimly and turned her sight back toward the city Skyline. "I know… I know."

**VCVCVC**

Meanwhile, in a rundown brownstone over in Hell's Kitchen, more than a dozen members of the Latin Kings boiled in their hatred for the vigilante. He had cut down three more of their brothers, and for that, there was a penance to be collected. The leader of their gang, Franco Chavez, watched analytically, his tattooed arms folded over his chest. He was fierce, intimidating and absolutely ruthless. He'd been born and raised in the slums of New York City, having to fend for himself from the start. It didn't take him long to rise in the ranks of the LKs. And his fearless, coldblooded reputation kept his challengers away. But now that there was a new menace on the streets, one that had already taken the lives of so many of his crew, his authority was beginning to be questioned. Franco knew he had to make an example of the beast, or his own neck would be on the line. He let out a loud whistle, grabbing the attention of his mates and silencing the heated grumblings that filled the room.

"Brothers. I know your anger well, because I feel it too. And we'll have our payback. But to give the monster the kind of punishment he deserves, we have to be patient."

Franco had been following the case as it unraveled in the news very closely and had members of his gang stalking Vincent's every move while he devised a plan to guarantee their revenge.

One especially furious member of the crew spoke. "How patient do you want us to _be_? It's almost been a month and he's still walking around, scot-free with _our_ blood on his hands."

Franco's jaw clenched; his eyes seeming to turn ink black like a bull shark's. He stepped nose-to-nose with his detractor. "Call me out like that again, and the monster will be the _least_ of your troubles. What I've got planned for him is worthy of his crimes against us, but like all good things, it will take _time_."

The lesser man cowered back into the crowd. Franco stood tall and turned to address the rest of the Latin Kings.

"Patience, brothers. And when the time comes, we'll have him _and_ those cops right where we want them; begging at our feet."

**VCVCVC**


	2. Chapter 2

**VCVCVC**

The next morning, Cat sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her packed duffle bag. She sighed. Dr. Barnes had given her and Tess instructions for medication, re-bandaging, diet and mobility. Cat had to bite her tongue to keep from objecting. She'd never had to be taken care of before and it made her feel a little impotent. To add insult to injury, Tess was now on the hunt for a wheelchair to cart her out in. '_My legs aren't the problem. I can walk just fine._' She thought rebelliously.

To prove the point, even if just to herself, Cat cautiously moved off the bed and took a step. She immediately felt a lancing pain in her midriff, making her grimace.

"Ooh, maybe not." She rested her hand gingerly on her abdomen. Cat looked back toward her bed. The one step between her and it suddenly felt like the Grand Canyon.

Vincent's sunny face appeared in her window. He popped it open and strode over.

"Need a hand?"

Catherine smiled sheepishly. "A couple, actually."

Vincent smiled sympathetically and with the grace of a dancer, lifted Catherine into his arms and deposited her back onto the bed.

Catherine gave him a kiss in return. "Thank you. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I get home, my building doesn't have an elevator."

He grinned. "Well that's what you have me for. Consider me your full-time pachyderm, here to fulfill all of your lifting and carrying needs."

Catherine squeezed Vincent's hand in thanks.

"You ready to go home?" He questioned softly.

Catherine shrugged. "I guess so…" She looked toward the skyline, as she usually did. She shuddered inwardly. The city looked pretty unforgiving these days. She felt like the moment she stepped onto its streets that she would be swallowed up whole.

She pushed those thoughts away. "Might do me some good to get back to my routine." She offered passively.

Vincent knitted his brows, concerned. He often saw the way she looked out her window. They were long overdue for a conversation about how she was coping. He just didn't know how to broach the subject when she seemed so fragile lately, and rightfully so. But he would always be there to pick Catherine up when she faltered, both figuratively and literally. Always. He only wish he knew how to make sure _she _knew that. She didn't have to face it alone anymore.

Catherine, oblivious to his turbulent thoughts, gazed at him pleasantly. She reached up and grasped his collar, leading his lips to hers. But only briefly—

"Hey, hey, cut that out kids." Tess harassed, rolling a wheelchair into the room. Cat sulked while Vincent smiled shyly, his cheeks flushing crimson. He and Tess were getting along brilliantly, but she had the kind of sense of humor that a guy who'd been in hiding for ten years had to get used to.

"Your chariot _awaits_." Tess announced, indicating the wheelchair with great theatrics.

Cat rolled her eyes back up to Vincent. "On second thought, maybe I should stay here a little longer."

He dropped a kiss on her head. "Nah, I think you should give it a shot."

Cat pursed her lips stubbornly, folding her arms in defiance. It made Vincent chuckle. He placed one arm behind her shoulders and the other underneath her knees, lifting her against his chest.

"Come on, up you go." He set her down in the chair and gave her another kiss, melting her frown away.

"Thank you."

Tess smiled to herself, watching their interaction. She was thrilled that Cat had finally found someone to lean on. But her smile turned bittersweet. She only wished that it hadn't taken so many traumas to get that little bit of happiness.

Vincent looked to Tess. "You guys go ahead, I'll follow you to the apartment." He said, his gaze ultimately resting on Catherine.

Cat nodded amiably. But as Tess pushed her out of her room, Cat's expression turned grim. She just couldn't shake the feeling that they were making a big mistake.

**VCVCVC**

As Tess rolled Cat through the halls of Bellevue, Cat did a little bit of people watching. Once a detective, always a detective. There was a kid pawing at the new cast on his arm, an older woman walking while leaning on her I.V. drip, getting her daily exercise, and a young family heading toward the exit with a new bundle in tow. It made Cat smile wistfully. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

But what she saw next made her turn white as a sheet and grip the armrests like a vice. Tess detected her change in demeanor.

"Cat, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything. She just stared ahead like she'd seen a ghost. Worried, Tess followed Cat's line of vision to see what had her so disturbed.

Her eyes landed on a man who had just pulled out a knife.

He proceeded to use it to cut off his medical I.D. wristband. Tess's heart broke all over again.

"Oh, Cat…" Tess sighed. She bent down and as gently as she could manage, took her friend into a hug. She felt Cat's tears trickle onto her shoulder. She hugged her tighter. It was going to be a long road to travel before any of them felt fully recovered.

**VCVCVC**

Cat didn't say a word the whole way home.

Tess kept cutting her eyes toward her worriedly. She didn't know how to fix this. What do you say to a friend who's felt the greatest horror imaginable?

When Vincent met Catherine and Tess in the garage of Cat's building, he was slammed by the heaviness in the air. Catherine wouldn't look at him. When he caught Tess's eye, she gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

Wordlessly, he lifted Catherine out of her seat. She immediately huddled into the crook of his neck. Then they made the march up four stories to Cat's place. When they got inside, she didn't so much as glance at the 'Welcome Home' banner or the flowers that lined every countertop.

Vincent whispered in her ear. "Do you just want to go to your room?"

She nodded.

Vincent did as she wished and for the next hour, proceeded to change Catherine's bandages, give her medication, clean her up and tuck her into bed, all while she said nothing. Then he just sat with her until she nodded off into a restless sleep. He dropped an anguished kiss on her forehead then went to meet Tess in the living room.

He found her sitting on the couch, running a finger around the rim of her beer. She looked almost as ripped up as Catherine did.

"What happened?" He asked.

Tess's shoulders slumped. "When we were making our way through the hospital, this guy pulled out a knife to cut off his Med Tag. Cat freaked."

Vincent ran a hand over his face and pulled at the tips of his hair. "That's…" He shook his head. "That's brutal." He looked back at Cat's closed door sadly.

"I know… It's the gift that keeps on giving." Tess said bitterly.

Vincent flopped down onto the couch and rang his hands together anxiously, trying to decide where to start. After minutes of silence, Tess spoke.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, they gave us all kinds of training on how to deal with victims of special crimes. But Cat isn't some name attached to a case… she's my friend." She looked away, her eyes welling.

Vincent planted his chin on his fist. "She's been trying to hide it, but I know she's struggling. Today only proves that." He paused thoughtfully. "What we have to do is show her that it's _okay _to fall apart, that there's a process for grieving and steps can't be skipped, no matter how messy they are… and that it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Tess nodded absently. Vincent perched an eyebrow, looking at her.

"And that goes for you too, Tess. It's not like you're dealing very well either."

Tess blushed. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she could defend herself. She knew he was right.

"Look, I realize we don't know each other very well yet. And you don't have to talk to me about anything you're not comfortable with. But I suggest that during these next few days you guys find some time to clear the air. You're gonna need each other to crawl out of this hole." It pained Vincent to say it, but he knew there was only so much he could do because he wasn't there that night until it was too late.

He wasn't there.

And that was his burden to bear.

Vincent stood and headed toward the balcony. "I've got some things to take care of, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I wrote my burner cell's number down, call me for any reason."

Before Tess could thank him, he was gone.

**VCVCVC**

Next up, Vincent and J.T. talk and we check-in with the Latin Kings. Stay tuned and drop me a line, if you'd be so kind. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**VCVCVC**

J.T. Forbes arrived at home to find Vincent beating the crap out of his punching bag. It was the first time he clapped his eyes on his friend in ages. And every time he managed to glimpse him, Vincent's appearance seemed to deteriorate a little bit more. This whole thing had been a nightmare, and it felt as though J.T. could only be the horrified bystander, watching as the house of cards fell for everyone around him. He wanted to jump into the fray and help, he just didn't know how yet. With a grimace, he set his things on the table and observed Vincent for a moment; watched as he unhooked the bag and tossed it in the corner with another destroyed punching bag and put another one in its place.

"You know, at this rate I'm gonna waste my 401k replacing those."

Vincent grumbled and threw another punch.

J.T. rolled his eyes and headed for the fridge, grabbing a couple of cold ones. He walked back to Vincent and gripped his shoulder, stopping him mid-punch. He pushed a beer into his hand.

"Here."

Vincent frowned and popped the cap, taking a thirsty gulp. J.T. spoke.

"When did you get back? Feels like you haven't been here for weeks." Vincent was rarely home anymore. He was always at the hospital, barely taking the time to eat or sleep or take care of himself.

Vincent slung a towel over his shoulder and walked to the dining table, plopping down into a chair. "I dunno, maybe an hour ago. I only came back to grab some of my stuff. Catherine got discharged today, so I gotta get back and help out."

J.T. sat across from him and shook his head disbelievingly. "Vince… You can't spend every waking minute watching over Catherine. It's not healthy for either of you."

Vincent opened his mouth to defend himself, but J.T. cut him off.

"No. I need you to listen to me for a second. When's the last time you ate? Or slept more than 20 minutes? Or looked in a _mirror_? I barely recognize you anymore. You look like you're going to keel over out of sheer _exhaustion_. How are you gonna take care of Catherine if you can't even take care of yourself?" It pained him to say it, but he had to look out for his friend's best interest.

Vincent crossed his arms defensively, clamping down on his jaw to hold back his resentment. He glared at the floor and took a moment to think. There was some validity in J.T.'s words, but it still sucked to hear. He had to make him understand.

After a long pause, Vincent spoke. "Yes, I have been spreading myself thin, but how can't I? I hate seeing Catherine in so much pain and in many ways, I feel responsible. What's worse is that nothing I do seems to help pull her out of it… You should have seen her today. She's spiraling out of control, helter skelter. So I _have_ to dig in and weather the storm with Catherine and prove to her that she isn't alone… Not like the way she was that night."

J.T. frowned sympathetically. "But she wasn't alone, Vincent. Tess was there too, and you saved the day in the end. Don't forget that."

Vincent thought about his brief encounter with Tess that afternoon. "I don't know how much help Tess is gonna be able to offer. She's almost as messed up over this as Catherine is."

J.T. shrugged his head from side to side. "Well… maybe you need to give them some space to figure it out together then."

Vincent's eyes popped incredulously at the suggestion. "How can I just step out of it? I'd be leaving Catherine to drown."

A thoughtful expression washed over J.T.'s features. "Sometimes the best way to help someone you love _is_ to step back. And give those two some credit. They're tough. And they're more than capable of breaking through this."

Nobody said anything for a while.

J.T.'s eyes lit up. "Remember how in high school we used to go on those annual 'Bros in the Snow' trips? Maybe this would be a good time for us to do that again."

When they were teenagers, J.T., Vincent and his brothers used to go camping in Upstate New York for winter vacation. They used to hike, sled and hunt. It was a great way to bond before going back to school.

Vincent tried to stifle a smile at the memory. Those were happy times for all of them. It sounded nice, but he wasn't sure how he could justify a trip during such a turbulent time. "I'll have to think about it. And I've gotta talk to Catherine before I go anywhere."

J.T. nodded, feeling it was an acceptable compromise. He stood and walked to his desk, opening up one of the drawers. He pulled an item out of it and walked back to the table. "Uh, next time you see Catherine, give her this." J.T. shoved a teddy bear at Vincent.

Vincent grinned wolfishly. "Why, J.T., when did you become such a softie?"

"Whatever, man."

**VCVCVC**

Later that night, Vincent found himself once again on Catherine's fire escape. It had become one of his favorite spots in a brief space of time. So many of their best moments had taken place on its brick exterior and he only hoped to add more to its already rich legacy. With a wistful smile, he looked through Catherine's window. He was surprised to find her sitting up in bed, fully awake, watching him. Vincent's smile grew. He slipped through it carefully and went to her, energized by her presence alone. He slid his hand up her neck, tracing her jaw and swept in with an adoring kiss. He caught her off guard, but in the fragment of a second she relaxed and melted into him. When Vincent pulled back, he grinned like the Cheshire cat. Catherine's eyes were still closed and she hummed in approval. She blinked, and the spark in her eyes that Vincent had been missing for so long, appeared. But then it dimmed again. Vincent's smile became somber.

"Hey."

Catherine gave him the sliver of a smile. "Hey yourself."

Vincent sat on the bed, chording his fingers through hers. He looked at their joined hands before peering up at her, his gaze full of his love and concern. "You weren't doing so hot when I left. How are you feeling now?"

Catherine frowned deeply. She was embarrassed by the events of the day. She didn't know at what point she'd become so helpless, but it unnerved her. And her walls were coming up because of it.

"I'm fine."

Vincent's frustration bubbled to the surface. He shook his head with disapproval. "No, you're not _fine_, Catherine."

She said nothing, looking away from his critical stare.

Vincent sighed deeply. "I know the last thing you need right now is to be scolded. I just wanna help. But I can't figure out how if you shut me out."

Catherine instantly felt guilty. She didn't mean to isolate herself, especially not from Vincent. But she was struggling with how to deal.

"I'm sorry, Vincent. I really am." She shrugged sheepishly. "This is all new to me. I've never needed this kind of help before and to be honest, it kind of freaks me out."

Vincent lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Well, then. We'll figure it out together."

Catherine dropped her head in remorse. "You can't shoulder all of my problems, Vincent. I can see just as well as anybody else how rundown you are." She whispered.

The dark circles under Vincent's eyes had deepened in the last few days, and they were like lashings on Catherine's back. Having been consumed by her own depression, she'd unwittingly taken Vincent down with her.

Catherine took his face into her hands, assessing the damage to his handsome face while rubbing the dark circles under his eyes with the pads of her thumbs. "Now that I'm at home and officially on the mend, maybe you should take some time to recuperate yourself. You know, catch up on some sleep."

Vincent chuckled. "Have you and J.T. been rehearsing your lines or something?"

Catherine tilted her head, confused.

"He basically said the same thing to me this afternoon."

"Really? What else did he say?"

Vincent shrugged, loathe to even bring it up. "He suggested that we go camping like we used to when we were kids."

Catherine became thoughtful for a moment. She kissed Vincent and then gazed at him. "Maybe you should."

Vincent's expression turned incredulous. "No way. I can't leave you now."

Catherine smiled encouragingly. "Sure you can. I think it sounds like a great idea. You and J.T. can go do your thing, you can get some R&R and I can sort this out while you're gone." She looked toward the wall that her room shared with the room Tess was sleeping in. "Besides, Tess is here to help out, and it's not like she and I don't have our own stuff to work through."

Vincent's brow furrowed. "I'll think about it."

Catherine shook her head vehemently. "No, don't think about it. Because if you do, you'll just talk yourself out of it. Go pack some things and get on the road." She gave him a chaste kiss. "The sooner you do, the sooner you can come back to me." She said reassuringly. She really wanted to give him this.

"I don't know…"

"Vincent, please."

He frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

Catherine gave him the biggest smile she could manage. "I'm positive."

Vincent leaned in and kissed her fervently. Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair and breathed her in.

"I love you, Catherine. _So_ much."

She gripped him as well as she could, keeping her eyes closed to keep her tears away. "I love you, too." She was glad she could give him a little peace. But she would still miss him.

**VCVCVC**

The next morning, Vincent and J.T. loaded up the truck.

Vincent, with his hands on his hips, stared at the city Skyline, toward Catherine's home. He'd spent the night with her in his arms while she rested. He didn't sleep a wink. He couldn't, knowing that when the sun came up, it would take him away from her. It took every last ounce of his will to go, and more than a few minutes of her coaxing reassurance that everything would be alright. He gave Catherine a burner cell, telling her to call him for anything at all and he would run back to her as fast as his modified legs could take him.

And then he left.

J.T. clapped him on the back. "Come on, man. It'll be fun."

Vincent frowned. "I dunno about this, J.T."

J.T. pushed him toward the passenger door. "You don't have a choice, my friend."

Vincent sighed reluctantly and got in the car. Within a few moments, they were off, heading toward upstate New York, away from all the worries of the city. And away from Vincent's heart. It belonged to Catherine now; it was only ever his to borrow.

Unbeknownst to Vincent and J.T., two Latin Kings watched them go from their vantage point on the roof of the rundown warehouse across the street.

They had much to report to Franco.

**VCVCVC**


End file.
